


Destiny

by cintia24, LoveDamonSalvatore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, All Guys are Sexy, Allison and Scott are engaged, And Derek too, Club Destiny, Danny and Twins and Jackson, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/F, F/M, Human Scott, Human Stiles, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Multi, Past Derek Hale/ Paige, Past Laura Hale/ Isaac Lahey, Stiles is sexy, Stiles! Womanizer, Stiles-centric, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Isaac, Werewolf Mates, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cintia24/pseuds/cintia24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDamonSalvatore/pseuds/LoveDamonSalvatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tiene muy mala suerte. Con el abandono de su madre para fugarse con otro, su padre en el hospital y la muerte de su tío, uno de los pilares fundamentales de su vida, lo único bueno que parece haber en ella es el club gay que regenta junto a sus amigos Scott y Danny y su éxito con las mujeres.<br/>Y que de pronto aparezca un hombre hablando sobre hombres lobo y compañeros no mejora nada su situación. Sobretodo cuando por un préstamo tiene que pasar tiempo con él.<br/>.............................................<br/>Esta historia es completamente idea de Cintia24. Yo, LoveDamonSalvatore, solo me he encargado de corregirla y volverla a subir pero si alguien quiere leer el original:<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/1391149/chapters/2914339</p><p>Espero que os guste!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Destiny Gay"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391149) by [cintia24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cintia24/pseuds/cintia24). 



> Esta historia es completamente idea de Cintia24. Yo, LoveDamonSalvatore, solo me he encargado de corregirla y volverla a subir pero si alguien quiere leer el original:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1391149/chapters/2914339  
> ...........................................  
> « » : Estas comillas son el diálogo  
> " " : Estas comillas son de pensamiento  
> ..........................................  
> Después de estas aclaraciones... ¡A leer!

_Son las vueltas que da la vida.  Nunca digas nunca._

Las dos frases que más detestaba escuchar últimamente.

Todo se resumía a unos cuantos meses atrás.

 El único lugar donde podía encontrar buena cerveza en todo Beacon Hill era en el único lugar donde el tierno Stiles no entraría ni aunque le ofrecieran un billón de dólares o una noche con Lydia Martin, una actriz muy reconocida nacida en su pueblo y la chica con la que soñaba cuando estaba en primaria.

Pero el universo era cruel, espantosamente cruel. Todavía recordaba todas las veces que su tío le había rogado ir allí «Tan solo para conocerlo, Stiles» le había dicho. Cabe aclarar que él jamás estuvo de acuerdo con ninguna de las circunstancias que se dieron para terminar donde había terminado. Todo tenía que ver con su tío…

* * *

 

Cuando era pequeño, quizás unos seis años a lo mucho, tenía bastante presente la poca química que había entre sus padres: el vaivén de discusiones - con portazos incluidos que se oían por toda la casa-, su padre durmiendo en el sofá…

Deseó no haber sido hijo único para distraerse jugando con alguien y no terminar llorando al tener toda su atención puesta en cada crítica “constructiva” que se hacían sus padres a base de insultos. Pero tampoco deseaba que nadie más que él padeciera los arranques de esos dos que desconocía como padres. Le dolía cada una de esas veces que era ignorado como ser humano que también habitaba la casa.

A los diez años su madre murió. No estaba enferma, ni tuvo un accidente, ni se suicidó tras algún trastorno psicológico… Simplemente se marchó con un sujeto seis años menor que ella dejando totalmente destrozado a su padre, que se refugió en el alcohol. Y el pequeño Stiles solo la enterró en sus recuerdos.

Tras meses de infierno John Stilinski regreso a la realidad: Se centró en su trabajo, en su salud y principalmente en su hijo porque entendió -por las malas- que no estaba solo y que bajo su sombra de hombre abandonado había quedado un niño, su hijo, sufriendo por la falta de cariño.

John durante años se ha sentido responsable por la huida de Claudia y bastante culpable por como afectó a Stiles esa pérdida. A la cual le achaca que su hijo sufra un Trastorno por Déficit de Atención con Hiperactividad, que gracias a Dios se mantenía bajo control con el bendito Adderall.

 El tío favorito de Stiles, Adrian R. Harris- el hermano menor de su madre y un amigo muy cercano de su padre-murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando Stiles tenía catorce años de edad. Un duro golpe tras otro… El hombre no tenía descendencia -ni hijos ni esposa-  y aunque  tenía sobrinos a montones y otros hermanos había modificado el testamento meses antes- como  si supiera que su tiempo estaba contado desde que nació- dejando todo en manos de Stiles cuando cumpliera dieciocho.

Stiles nunca se preocupó por la dichosa herencia. Lo qué pasó por su mente fue que ya no habría alguien que le gritara por olvidar tirar la basura o limpiar su cuarto. No se escondería nuevamente tras sus manos avergonzado por hallar a su tío con “algún amigo” en la casa o cantando algún tema de Britney Spears o Madonna en la ducha…

Stiles pensó qué ya no habría nadie que le enseñara a jugar al lacrosse. Los fines de semana jugaban con Bobby Finstock –el novio de turno de su tío- y puede que hubiese sido una tortura aguantar a ese tipo pero con la partida de Adrian Bobby había pasado a ser una especie de tío cariñoso y comprensivo que siempre estaba para darle un consejo cuando no podía acudir a su padre.

Tampoco habría nadie ingenioso y divertido como su tío que le enseñara a conquistar muchachitas ingenuos con trucos baratos. La casa estaría sola ahora que nadie cuidaba de él mientras su padre trabajaba día y noche como el sheriff de Beacon Hill. Su padre entristeció tanto como él y Stiles se atrevía a decir que vio más dolor en sus ojos que cuando su madre les dejo… Porque… era el tío Adrián…

Stiles nunca quiso su herencia. Aunque se quedó el jeep de su tío y lo cuidaba más que a su vida -como si el alma de su tío se hubiera quedado  dentro de él-.

El club del tío Adrián tuvo que cerrar por obvias razones. Nadie de la familia quería encargarse de un “Club para raritos…” A muchos le paso por la mente trasformar el lugar en algo diferente que les diera dinero. Stiles no estaba al tanto de su herencia pues su padre se lo había ocultado pero de saberlo no lo hubiera permitido. Aun así el club no fue tocado. Tío Adrian había especificado eso en el testamento y, si bien recordaban, el tío era muy vengativo… y la familia muy creyente… mejor no alterar su descanso en paz.

Cuando Stiles, cumplió dieciséis pensó que su vida no podía empeorar más… la chica que le gustaba se había ido al extranjero buscando una oportunidad como actriz y modelo. Ni siquiera pudo decirle cuanto le gustaba.

Ese fue el momento en el que Stiles se volvió un gigoló de primera con el pensamiento de que nunca más dejaría escapar a alguien que realmente le gustara. A pesar de no ser un adolecente destacablemente atractivo  Stiles tenía algo atrayente: las mujeres que pasaban por sus manos jamás lo olvidaban y terminaban codiciando un segundo encuentro que jamás se produciría.

A los diecisiete por burlas del destino -o de su amigo Scott- Stiles descubrió que será dueño de un club Gay. La noticia le cayó como jarro de agua fría. Scott se enteró al escuchar una conversación de John con Melissa y se lo soltó a Stiles entre jugueteos y burlas. Y ahora Scott entiende por qué Stiles le suele llamar “Chavo del ocho” porque hace las cosas  “Sin querer, queriendo…”

A los dieciocho años Stiles es uno de los chicos más inteligentes y -¿por qué no?- deseados de Beacon Hill y alrededores. Y aunque al principio las mujeres lo tomaban como última alternativa todo terminaba con ellas llamándole durante meses insistiendo con verle una vez más. No era un tipo creído y sus amistades eran simples y sinceras. No le gustaba la gente falsa aunque muchas veces se acostara con tías de esa índole. Su cuerpo se había amoldado por tanto entrenamiento –sexual en su mayoría-  y muchos lo alababan y envidiaban  por cada conquista lograda.

Sus amigos más cercanos lo fastidian llamándole “El gurú del sexo” por la película con el mismo nombre. A Stiles le divierte pero le avergüenza a partes iguales.

A los casi veinte todo el festejo hormonal se fue a la mierda.

Una llamada del hospital diciéndole que su padre había sido herido bastó para que Stiles entrara en un ataque de pánico, cosa que no había tenido durante seis años. Melissa era enfermera en aquel hospital y Stiles estaba realmente agradecido de tenerlos a ambos en un momento tan delicado.

Su padre fue operado tras recibir varios balazos y sus heridas fueron tan graves que tuvieron que mantenerlo en coma inducido –durmiendo su cerebro para que sus nervios no afectaran su curación-. Tras varias operaciones su padre se fue recuperando y pronto saldría aunque necesitaría un enfermera a tiempo completo durante muchos meses.

Sus estudios tendrían que esperar un tiempo pues  el dinero se iba esfumando como la espuma en el agua y en Beacon Hill era difícil encontrar trabajo. Era un pueblo pequeño con pocos puestos de trabajo libres.

Fue entonces que recordó aquel sitio que juro jamás pisar…El club gay de su tío -su herencia- y decidió que tendría que encargarse de él. Se asoció con dos amigos -a los que les rogó hasta el cansancio- que le ayudaron a levantar el lugar: uno estaba redescubriendo su sexualidad, o en otras palabras, acababa de salir del armario; el otro era un tonto demasiado enamorado de su novia y, también, su mejor amigo.

No consideraron que el bar fuera únicamente Gay: había dividido los horarios permitiendo que el bar funcionara para todos. Tres veces por semana era exclusivamente Gay -aunque si había alguien buscando una copa tampoco lo echaría a patadas- pero el resto de días era libre de aceptar a todos por igual.

Lo malo es que el negocio no iba tan bien como esperaban gracias al nuevo Párroco de Beacon Hills. El tipo le complicaba la vida llamando a su club “El escondite del diablo”, “El santuario de los pecados” entre otras lindeces…

Ya tenía veintiún añitos de vida y era dueño de un club nocturno que manejaba con sus socios; Danny Māhealani y Scott McCall.

* * *

 

**_Viernes por  la noche en la residencia Stilinski. Hora 23:35_ **

Esa noche se encontraba molesto pero se calmó bastante después de hablar con su padre unos minutos por teléfono. Pronto saldría del hospital. Pronto estaría en casa, donde pertenecían ambos.

Tomó sus llaves tras cortar la llamada, cerró con cuidado la puerta y se dirigió al jeep aparcado fuera. Sonrío a una vecina antes de subir al coche silbando una canción de AC/DC que no viene al caso. Lo arrancó y salió disparado esperando que Scott y Danny no quisieran matarlo por dejarlos solos los últimos días.

* * *

 

**_Viernes por  la noche. Hora 23:26_ **

Un deportivo negro y brillante bajo la luz de la luna acababa de cruzar la avenida a una velocidad sorprendente. Dos hombres vestidos de negro le siguen detrás cruzándose de un lado al otro  jugando a demostrarse sus habilidades sobre las dos ruedas de sus respectivas motos.

 «Fanfarrones» farfulló el conductor pisando los frenos del Camaro -practicante derrapando-  para aparcarlo al estilo de _Fast and Furious_ casi sobre la acera frente al local que se alzaba con un enorme cartel luminoso con la palabra “DESTINY” en color azul con bordes rojos. «Creído» farfullaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo con sonrisas traviesas bajos sus cascos.

Los motores callan en la noche oscura. En la calle solo se escucha el chasquido que causan unos zapatos de vestir al chocar con el asfalto a cada paso que da. El alto rubio con un cuerpo que aparenta ser tan elástico como un chicle saca del bolsillo de su camisa unas gafas oscuras y se las coloca en una fiel imitación de _Men In Black_.

Los gemelos se acercan a su jefe esperando indicaciones, el rubio con un simple movimiento de cabeza les ordena que vayan delante de él. Una vez solo desliza su mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Saca el paquete de tabaco, lo agita contra la palma de su mano, sacando uno para luego volverlo a guardar y saca el mechero de plata con sus iniciales grabadas en él. Lo enciende tapando con su mano el viento. El anillo de oro brilla en su dedo anular. Una vez encendido el cigarrillo le da varias caladas y suelta suavemente el humo por entre sus finos labios.

* * *

 

Al abrir la puerta el corazón le ronronea al escuchar a Aerosmith en  «Fly away from here»

Cause it's all in our hands  
We all make mistakes  
But it's never too late to start again

Take another breath  
And say another prayer

And fly away from here  
Anywhere, I don't care  
We'll just fly away from here  
Our hopes and dreams  
Are out there somewhere

We won't let them pass us by  
We'll just fly

If this life, gets any harder now  
Don't ever mind, you got me by your side  
And any time you want

Se acercó a la barra.

 « ¡Hey, Guapo!¿Me sirves una copa?» Golpea en ella y se desliza en el taburete de forma casual. Se quita las gafas interesado por descifrar de cerca un poco más el ambiente. Tira la colilla de su cigarrillo dentro de un cenicero sobre la barra yespera con algo de burla a que el chico moreno se digne a atenderlo.

La voz algo ronca y sensual teñida con perfecta ironía llega hasta sus oídos como campanillas, fastidiándole. El moreno suspira odiando su trabajo. Se gira lentamente para dar con el cliente fastidioso de la noche. El bar estaba bastante vacío aunque  la noche es joven aún.

Se pueden ver parejas de chicos bailando entre el humo de los cigarrillos, otros tratando de ligar bajo las luces brillantes, muchos sentados en las mesas del centro en grupo ubicados frente al escenario donde nadie se ha dignado a subir aún. Nota lugares vacíos donde antes había varios conocidos. Suspira frustrado.

¿Pero qué esperar de un bar Gay en un pueblo donde la mayoría escondía sus “Malas Inclinaciones” -según el nuevo Párroco de Beacon Hills? Scott hacía tiempo que no esperaba ver nada nuevo o interesante en su pueblo, ni siquiera nuevos capítulos de sus series favoritas: Glee, Grey's Anatomy, Will and Grace, Wolfblood o Wolf Lake… definitivamente los lobos eran geniales.

Poso sus morenas manos sobre el tablón pulido y encerado de la barra. Fue entonces que deseo no haber visto a los ojos a ese chico  detrás de la barra del bar con aquella penetrante mirada. Parpadeó confundido ante la visión. Una vez más Scott contempló aquellos ojos fieros que parecían no haber conocido nunca la ternura: tenían el brillo de la inteligencia «Ojos ambarinos, como los de un león o un lobo» pensó Scotty los párpados entrecerrados hacían que la sombra de las pestañas oscuras se proyectara en su pálida piel.

El perfil de su nariz era muy recto, como el de las estatuas griegas. Y eso encajaba perfectamente bien con los bucles que se hacían en su corto cabello rubio. Sus labios parecían nunca haber pronunciado palabras bondadosas o tiernas y  Scott sintió que su poder dominaba la habitación y tuvo miedo. Parpadeó intentando recordar lo que debía decir.

 « ¿Q-Qué desea tomar?» preguntó con la voz algo débil, bastante avergonzado porque le había estado observando descaradamente durante demasiado tiempo. Pero qué estúpido había sido. Intentó no estudiarlo con la mirada como hacía con todo lo que le llamaba la atención pero el rubio parecía tener flechas imaginarias de neón señalándolo qué decían “Mírame idiota”, algo que no entendía ni él mismo dado que no era nada surrealista ver en el club a alguien vistiendo un traje negro azulado.

«Lo que sea… pero que sea tan fuerte que pueda llegar a matarme.» Scott no se sorprendió ante la contestación y solo le tomó dos segundos encontrar la bebía justa para aquel caballero. No le dio una simple cerveza sino que sacó una botella y una copa alargada. «Un Whisky simple con cara de doble» sonrío mientras el líquido dorado y trasparente caía dentro de la copa. Lo vio coger el vaso que se hallaba delante de él haciéndole un ademán en un mudo “Salud”. Sus movimientos eran elegantes, algo poco común en los hombres altos y musculosos, y eran acentuados por la cara tela de su traje. Prácticamente se bebió de un trago el contenido de la copa.

Scott le miro totalmente hipnotizado.

« Sírveme otro. » exigió el rubio. Scott le sirvió nuevamente la bebida con pulso firme. Sin embargo se quedó absorto al ver al tío delante de él sacarse un anillo de oro y colocarlo sobre el posavasos para luego hacerlo girar sobre la barra. «Tengo más vidas que un gato.»

El silencio les acompaño pero no era un silencio incómodo. Scott quitó unos segundos la vista del rubio para buscar a su compañero Danny que parecía bastante ocupado limpiando una mesa donde se hallaban sentados dos tipos iguales- gemelos o mellizos, seguro-. A menos que hubiese tomado algo y estuviese viendo doble.

Se sobresaltó al oír al rubio nuevamente.  «Buena música,  a mi hermano le gustará en cuanto despierte.» Scott no sabía si le estaba hablando a él o al vaso de whisky que mecía de un lado al otro sujetándolo apenas entre la punta de sus dedos. Él siguió sirviendo tragos y limpiando vasos, secándolos con un trapo blanco. No sabía que contestarle…

Cuando se dio por vencido de encontrar una respuesta adecuada miró sobre la barra y entonces recordó el anillo.

« ¿Mal de amores?» Se atrevió a preguntar. Sinceramente era la primera vez que se interesaba por la vida íntima de un cliente, no era el típico barman que te consolaba mientras desplumaba sutilmente al damnificado orientándolo a tomar más, hasta desahogarse o ahogarse en alcohol.

« Algo así…»Se limitó a responder. Esta vez notó la relajación en el tono de voz. Ya no sonaba tan ronco pero sí demasiado suave e inquietantemente sedoso. Cuando Scott estuvo a punto de abrir nuevamente la boca el sonido de un móvil lo calló. Era Highway To Hell de AC/DC.

Por un segundo pensó que Stiles había regresado pero al ver al rubio sacar -muy lentamente cabe destacar - un móvil de su chaqueta y atenderlo entendió que no. Solo era el mismo tono de llamada…

Living easy, living free  
Season ticket on a one-way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothing I'd rather do  
Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there too, yeah

I'm on the highway to hell  
on the highway to hell  
highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell

No stop signs, speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna [spin](http://www.metrolyrics.com/highway-to-hell-lyrics-acdc.html) it

 

Lo vio cambiar el semblante a uno muy serio. «Es el móvil de Derek Hale habla ahora o púdrete» - Canturreó. «Hey, hey… cálmate. ¿Quieres…? Lo sé, lo sé… » Suspiro, al parecer escuchando a la persona del otro lado del móvil. «Sí… él también lo sabe »Maldijo un par de veces mientras apretaba los puños. « ¡Mierda, Laura! ¡Que lo sé! » Suspiro cerrando fuerte sus ojos. «Lo tendrás, ¿de acuerdo?» y cortó. «Vete al infierno.»

El rubio parecía nervioso y tenso. De pronto posó sus ojos ahora de un obvio tono celeste cristalino en el moreno, que se sorprendió sobresaltado.

« ¿Estás casado? Ehh… Y-Yo bueno… yo estoy…» Levantó su mano derecha torpemente señalando un anillo plateado que visto de cerca tenía las iniciales “A&S”. «Comprometido, por ahora…»

«No pareces muy emocionado…»

«Es-es la primera vez que me lo dicen…»

« Ya veo…»

« ¿Usted lo está?»

« Lo era… hasta hace unas horas.»

« ¿Lo-lo siento? » Respondió Scott dudando.

« No lo sientas… nunca he sido tan feliz en mi vida...» Lo soltó en un tono de ensoñación, casi aburrido del tema. Scott no sabía si estaba siendo irónico o no… Resopló. « Gracias al cielo el infierno terminó…»

«Ya veo… » Fue entonces que un tipo alto de cabello negro y piel tostada vestido en un traje casi idéntico al del rubión entró por la puerta del bar. Miró a su alrededor y luego clavó los ojos en el chico de ojos celestes con brillos dorados sentado en la barra.

« ¡Hey! ¿Se puede saber quién te dio mis llaves? ¿Cuántas veces debo advertirte que no conduzcas  a mi bebé? ¡Te casaste con mi hermana y lo soporté… te divorcias, OK, lo entiendo… te mudas a mi casa y arruinas mi vida, lo intento aceptar… Pero jamás. ¡Jamás! Y, escúchame bien, imbécil ¡Jamás toques a mi bebé! ¿Entendido idiota?» Scott escuchó un “Ya despertó” de los labios del rubio, que resopló. El gigante no paraba de gritarle, señalándolo, mientras se acercaba con mirada amenazante…

Luego se giró y miró a los gemelos que parecían divertidos ante el suceso. «Lo mismo para ustedes, par de gilipollas» Los dos agacharon la mirada ocultando las ganas de reírse en ese instante. «Por cierto…. »Caminó hacia uno de los gemelos que parecía muy incómodo allí desde hacía un rato. «No vuelvas a romperme la nariz.» Y le asestó un golpe certero en el rostro, atrayendo la mirada de los clientes, que esperaban una gran pelea.

El golpe apenas le hizo voltear la cara a un lado y el golpeado no parecía molesto. Cuando regresó la mirada tenía sangre en la nariz. El tipo asintió y Derek sonrió de lado.«Te devuelvo el gesto.» Aiden escupió algo de sangre a un lado y fingiéndose claramente molesto canturreó con burla. « Devuélvaselo al jefe. » Mirando al rubio, el cual tomaba otro trago como si nada dándoles la espalda.

 «No era necesario ni que lo dijeras…»

«Tranquilo Derek, era la única forma de que no montaras un escándalo…»Soltó el rubio.

Derek caminó hacia la barra y se sentó a su lado. « ¿Yo cuando me he portado mal?» Miró a Scott que lo miraba incómodo y luego observó a todo su alrededor. Isaac resopló. Derek envió una mirada amenazante de “Aquí no ha pasado nada, idiotas. Métanse en sus asuntos” y todos le hicieron caso.

« ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me sirvan alcohol en esté asqueroso lugar?» Scott se dio prisa en preguntarle que deseaba beber. Derek gruño una bebida extraña que Scott no entendió y se avergonzó al tener que pedir que le repitiera el nombre. Scott estaba seguro de que ese tío casi sacaba unos colmillos por el enfado

«Tranquilo, chico, solo dale una cerveza.» Scott asintió y la sirvió. « ¡Maldito seas, Lahey! No decidas por mí y no pidas por mí… a menos que quieras que te patee el trasero»

«Suena prometedor pero incómodo. »

Derek sonrío forzosamente « No puedo creer que me trajeras aquí.»

« ¿Querías conocerle, verdad? » Recibió lo esperado -un gruñido-.Cuando Derek acercaba su vaso a la boca detuvo su movimiento, su oreja titilo y su nariz bailó un zapateo en busca de aquel aroma que empezaba a acercarse.

« Joder, es intoxicante.» Isaac le miro interesado. «Me gusta…»

 El rubio sonrió de lado «No olvides esas dos palabras.»

« ¿Por qué?»

 «Ya verás… te llevaras una gran sorpresa…»

\- Scott observo a los dos tíos del otro lado de la barra. “Serán pareja…” Pensó. Se replanteó lo que había pasado hasta ahora:

¿Los gemelos venían con el rubio? Le llamaron jefe…

 ¿Y el otro por qué golpeo al gemelo con mala cara? Aunque si a mí me golpearan, también tendría mala cara. ¿Verdad?

* * *

 

Las puertas se abrieron ante la mirada penetrante que Derek le daba. «Hola, hola, hola! Llegó por quien lloraban, niñas» Este casi cayó hacia atrás al ver aquel tío de chaqueta de cuero marrón y jeans con camisa roja -el color favorito de Derek-pegada al cuerpo. Lo vio entrar mostrando una gran sonrisa y tarareaba una canción que le sonaba conocida

“¿E-es un… un hombre? ¡No, no pude ser!” El chaval, de unos veinte años, pasó por su lado. Ni lo miró. Eso hirió su ego un cinco por ciento. Derek aprovecho la cercanía para olfatearle y entonces abrió los ojos y aspiró en un intento de calmarse. “Joder, que no podía ser…”

« ¡Danny! » Chilló muy cerca del moreno que parecía concentrado hablando con el gemelo alegre y sin la nariz rota, el cual estaba bastante cerca del oído del avergonzado socio de Stiles. « Danny-chan…» Jugueteó con un puchero falso al sentirse ignorado.

Danny giró para gritarle y reprocharle su larga ausencia pero entonces le miro horrorizado. « ¡¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?!» Se lamentó acercándose, olvidando a Ethan. «Oh cariño.» Le abrazó intentando consolar al menor.

«No caigas, Danny… ¡ “Tu cariñito” nos ha dejado colgados durante días!» Soltó Scott bastante cabreado. «Seguramente se lo corto aposta para darnos lastima y que le perdonásemos la vida.»

«Que cruel eres, Scott… » El moreno rodó los ojos.

 Stiles moqueó en un intento de lloriqueo. « ¿No ves que perdí parte de mi encanto? »Señaló su corto cabello, casi de corte militar. «Me siento como Sansón…» Se lanzó nuevamente a los brazos de Danny, quien lo consentía. Ethan bufo molesto, Aiden solo sonrió con burla hacia su hermano.

Danny sobó la espalda de Stiles. «Ya, ya, bebé... cuéntame que te pasó, mi niño.» Le siguió el juego estrujando sus mejillas y se carcajeó al ver a Stiles. «¿Quién fue esta vez y por qué?»

«Amanda.» Suspiró. « La vecina, ya sabes… curvas peligrosas, senos suaves como el trasero de un bebé, labios finos pero venenosos como una cascabel… y…»

« ¿Y…?» Alentó Scott interesado. « ¿Te acostaste con su hermana o con su prima?» Preguntó casi adivinando.

«Madre. El verano pasado.»  Especificó.-  « ¡Oye! No me miréis así… La tía se conserva mejor que sus hijas… pero Amanda se enteró y puso decolorante en mi champú. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué las tías son tan crueles?  Debí nacer gay…»

«Los tíos también lo somos, Stiles… Y a veces peores… esa chica fue un ángel comparado a lo que yo te haría…»

«Sé que me tienes ganas, Danny, pero somos amigos y… “No eres tú, soy yo…”» Recibió un golpe en la cabeza. « Ayy…» Se quejó. «Además Scott se pondría celoso…» Le guiñó un ojo a su amigo, al otro lado de la barra. Recibió otro golpe de Danny. «Auch…»

«Aunque podríamos hacer un trío de buenorros… Y vender nuestros videos online. » Danny rió ante las ocurrencias de Stiles. « ¡Que te den!» Soltó Scott entre avergonzado y cabreado.

« ¿Qué hora te parece bien?» Se burló poniéndole morritos.

 «Idiota…»

«Yo también te quiero…»

* * *

Derek estaba en shock. No esperaba un hombre… No, claro que no. "Joder…"

Tomó a Isaac del brazo y lo llevó a la fuerza hasta una mesa alejada y escondida de los tres amigos que bromeaban. Scott observo ese gesto y, arrugo el ceño “Al parecer si tienen algo…”

«Creí que Stiles era una mujer…» Soltó Derek casi gruñendo.

«Pues… Parece que es un hombre…»

« ¿No me digas? »Dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

«Quizás tiene un muy, muy mal maquillaje.» Concedió su ex cuñado.

« ¿Tú crees? A mí me parece un hombre…ohh, espera, lo es…» Lo sujetó del cuello. «Dijiste que era una tía, una mujer… ¡Que era una chica, joder!» Soltó cabreadísimo.

« Yo no dije exactamente eso…» Se defendió el rubió. «Oh, vamos, Derek… ¿Cuál es la diferencia?»

« ¿Qué cual-qué cual es…?¿Quieres que le baje los pantalones para que veas lo que él tiene y una mujer no? ¿O que se suba la camiseta para que veas lo plano que es a comparación de una tía? ¿O es que nunca has visto una mujer desnuda?»

«A tu hermana, pero está bastante plana, así que…» Derek gruñó queriendo pegarle. «Ya… Cálmate, no es para tanto…»

«Dijiste que le encantaban las flores amarillas.»

« Sí, y le fascinan. Pero eso no significa que sea una mujer.»

«Noo… pero también dijiste que usaba cremas con aromas frutales…»

« ¿Acaso no lo hueles desde aquí?»

«Y ahora me dirás que eso tampoco significa que sea mujer, ¿verdad?» El rubio asistió. «Dijiste que poseía un cuerpo modelado y exquisito…» Saboreó la última palabra.

 « ¡Vaya! Veo que si me prestabas atención…»

«Pues si… fíjate.» Dijo cargado de sarcasmo.

«Hace ejercicios todas las mañanas, Derek. Sale a trotar.» Se defendió.-

« ¡Que tenía muchos ADMIRADORES! » Lo gritó y bajó el tono al llamar la atención de algunas personas a su alrededor. Les miró mal y prosiguió con Isaac.

« ¿Acaso no lo ves?» Aún en contra de su sentido de autoprotección tomó el rostro de Derek y lo hizo rotar por el lugar. Derek captó las miradas de algunos tíos sobre el menor. Apretó los dientes. «Casi todos en este pueblo están tras sus huesos. Tanto tías como tíos.»

«Bien por ellos.» Quitó las manos de Isaac con bestialidad- «Yo aún tengo sentido común.»

« Sabes que es tu compañero y que no puedes hacer nada contra eso.» Sostuvo. «Si no te hubiese emborrachado con el tónico que preparó Cora no te hubieses dejado traer hasta aquí. Tenías que verlo con tus propios ojos y, además, tu lobo interior tiene derecho a saber quién es su compañero.»

«Al diablo con toda esta mierda. Le compraré un hueso a mi lobo interior y me dejara en paz. Te recomiendo hacer lo mismo. » Resopló. « ¿Mi madre lo sabe?»

«Está contenta con la idea…»

« ¡¿Es que acaso no quiere nietos?!»

«Tiene a Cora aún… Ella le llenara la casa de cachorros. A menos que se vuelva lesbiana como mi querida esposa.» Respondió mordaz.

«No me lo recuerdes…» Apretó sus puños. «No puedo creer aún que Paige sea su compañera. ¡Mi prometida me ha dejado por mi hermana!»

«Touché.» Soltó  «Para ti y para mí.» -Se giró hacia la barra y chasqueó los dedos. Se alegró al  notar que el moreno que le atendía minutos antes le prestaba atención. « ¡Oye, chico! Tráenos unas cervezas.» Le gritó a Scott, sonrío y volvió la cara hacia Derek, que le miraba agradecido. «Un gran Touché.»

Scott algo torpe se paseó con la bandeja con los dos vasos y las botellas de cerveza en un intento de no tirar nada al cruzar el tramo que lo separaba del bombón rubio y el grandullón -como les había apodado mentalmente-.

Cuando iba casi llegando otros dos tíos le quitaron la bebida y bufando tuvo que regresar de nuevo a por otras cervezas pero esta vez no dejó que nadie se las quitara. «Aquí tienen.»

«Tarde.» Gruñó el gigante. Scott trago en seco. El rubio sonrió divertido. «No seas cruel con el chico.» Tomó un trago del vaso que un segundo antes le había servido el moreno, que ahora le servía a Derek.

«Él no tiene la culpa de por lo que estás pasando…»

«Perdón, no quise incomodar a tu noviecita…» El rubio rodó los ojos. Scott se marcho avergonzado, con la cara roja y con el rabo entre las piernas. Derek mirí hacia la barra donde minutos antes había estado el parlanchín que le había tocado como compañero, al  que ahora mismo no veía aunque captaba su olor.

* * *

 

AC/DC “If you want blood (you got it)” empezó a sonar en cuanto Stiles se deslizó detrás del mostrador con un uniforme negro y su nombre en letras blancas en él. Mientras toma la coctelera para preparar una para un cliente feliz de la vida por tener a Stiles atendiéndole. Y, como si hubiera sido magia o quizás alguien mando un Twitter avisando que el castaño estaba de vuelta en el bar, un gran grupo de clientes entraron, yendo directo a pedir bebidas a la barra y llenando el ambiente de sonrisas coquetas, conversaciones altas, bromas y gritos. Ahora esto SÍ era un club.

El club Destiny; donde Derek había hallado a su compañero asignado, según él, por una mala broma del destino.

«Stiles... »Recuerda el nombre unisex que su amigo le había dado días atrás. «Un momento… Ahora lo recuerdo, grandísimo hijo de puta, la razón por la que estaba seguro que era una tía fue porque TÚ me diste una fotografía» Isaac desvió la mirada. Derek sacó la foto del bolsillo de su camisa azul. «Y aunque estaba un poco decepcionado de que la chica no fuese virgen me había ilusionado pensando que al menos sería  una experta en la cama… pero si no es la chica de la fotografía…»Le temblaron los huesos.

 «Oh, vamos, Derek… es obvio que el que está debajo de ella es Stiles.» Sonrío con maldad. « Y como verás sí es un experto en la cama y de cierta forma todavía es virgen puesto jamás se ha acostado con un hombre según mis fuentes… Es totalmente heterosexual. ¡Y ten cuidado con esa foto! Me costó mucho conseguirla, joder…

Derek apretó los dientes conteniendo las ganas de derramar la sangre de su casi hermano en aquel lugar lleno de testigos. «Yo también lo soy…»

«Bueno… Al parecer tu lobito interno no» Dijo en broma.

«Esto te costara caro.» Amenazó.

«Dormiste como un bebe dentro del Camaro» Cambió de tema, entregándole las llaves a Derek.

«Esos idiotas se pasaron con los golpes.»

«Solo querían ayudar… ¿O acaso la edad ya te está haciendo tan blandito que no puedes aguantar unos cuantos golpes?»

« Yo sí que voy a darte unos cuantos golpes» Amenazó. « ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer con todo esto?»

« ¡No sé! Yo solo cumplí con encontrarlo y ponerlo frente a ti… Lo demás es cosa tuya, hermano.»

«Creo que tendré que hacer las cosas a mi manera» Dijo observando al castaño a lo lejos sirviendo copas.

 « ¿No decías que no te importaba?»  Farfulló Isaac.

«Isaac, cierra el pico.» Lo calló Derek.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting my mate Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento no haber podido actualizar antes pero estaba sin portátil. Espero que os guste el capítulo porque me estoy esforzando en arreglarlo.

Él era Derek Hale, un tipo frío y nada transparente desde la ruptura con la que era su prometida hasta hace unos meses…la dulce Paige.

La hermosa y virginal Paige Blaise. La chica perfecta, una pena que fuese lesbiana.

Pero Derek no la culpa. No… Para nada. La chica no era culpable de no llevar una etiqueta en el cuello que dijese “Homosexual: No poner en contacto con hermanas cachondas…”

No era culpable de nada.

Nada más que de ilusionarlo durante años y convertirlo en un cornudo idiota mientras se revolcaba con su queridísima hermana mayor. Así que no podían culparlo por autoproclamarse el hijo mayor de Talia Hale.

Virgen… ¡Já!

Ahora Derek solo tenía una hermana, solo una. Y, bueno… un idiota que a pesar de tener aspecto de niña, con esos pelos rubios y ondulados… era su hermano. Y punto.

Dado eso por concluido… Derek se concentró en su nuevo problema.

Pronto habría un eclipse total y cuando eso ocurriera su compañero Beta debía estar a su lado para poder ascender como un Alpha en la manada, para destronar a su padre de tal honor.

A Derek no le importaba aquel trono -con el honor incluido-. Solo quería demostrarle a toda su extensa familia (Todos lo de la manada eran considerados de la familia aún sí biológicamente hablando no lo eran) que la ruptura no le había afectado, que Laura no podía ganarle en todo, que su Padre debía dejarle el camino libre a las nuevas generaciones y que él era alguien con el que no debían meterse.

Ya quería ver la cara de su hermana cuando la desplazara y ella quedara como un arlequín ante su especie.

Brazo derecho de su padre, hijo adoptivo de los Hale desde los trece años, hermano de corazón desde que lo salvaron de un padre abusivo - Quizás algún día encuentren sus restos…- y cuñado desde los diecisiete… ex-cuñado desde hace cuatro horas.

**_Más hermano que nunca de Derek._ **

Isaac Lahey fue el encargado de encontrar a su otra mitad.

No es qué Isaac quisiera vengarse de su ex-esposa… claro que no. ¿A quién se le puede ocurrir algo como eso?

**_“Debió especificarle que fuera una mujer…”_ **

Pero el puto destino, era el puto destino. Ni su hermano podría salvarle de él. Derek lo maldijo y lo seguiría haciendo lo que le restara de vida.

De todas formas Isaac tenía razón; su lobo era el que elegiría a su Beta. Su parte humana solo tenía una forma de interponerse ante ello y era eligiendo a otro Beta antes de que el lobo hallara a su compañero, y tras un ritual, proclamarlo como tal, ignorando el deseo de su animal interior.  
Aunque esto solo debilitaba a su especie.

Pero iba a hacerlo, por Paige… Iba a sacrificar a un compañero Beta que ni conocía por ella. Convertiría a Paige en su beta y la amaría, cuidaría, respetaría y serían felices para siempre.

¡Todo era una puta mierda!

* * *

Cora, su hermana menor, era especial, muy especial. Según su madre sus antepasados se mezclaron con otras razas -brujos, druidas, sirenas, kitsunes, banshees... –Nunca había visto tal cosa pero, según su madre, existían.

¿Y cómo llamar loca a su madre si él es un hombre-lobo? Así que por sus genes de mujer- loba corría también sangre de algún bicho de esos…

Jodidos antepasados…

Cora Hale veía tras los sueños y las almas de los seres vivos. Pronosticaba grandes sucesos con solo tocar las cosas o mirar los nubarrones en el cielo. Como mujer o loba era silenciosa, intuitiva, sagaz… Y podía llegar a matarte de un susto apareciéndose frente a ti en  mitad de la noche.  
De mirada gentil pero dura. Audaz y fanática de la botánica. Creadora de jugos y artilugios. Ella era, simplemente, impresionante.

Cora fue la guía de Isaac para encontrar a su compañero.

Ella nunca quiso a Paige a su lado. Y, por ello, pasaba el tiempo aconsejándole, mayormente sin resultados:

«Tu novia me da frío.»

«Deberías usar amuletos cuando estas con ella. Me da malas vibraciones.»

« ¿Quieres qué te preste mi pata de conejo?»

«Busca a tu lazo y sálvate a ti mismo.»

 «No seas otro Peter Hale…»

Pero, claro, como hermana pequeña que era, sabía cómo tocarle a su hermano la fibra sensible:

«Préstame tu tarjeta de crédito, la mía se quedó sin fondos.»

 «Necesito otra pata de conejo.»

Todo acompañado de una perfecta carita de pena. Si, esa mocosa era especial.

Ahora entendía por qué su hermana menor siempre tenía en su cara aquella sonrisa traviesa cada vez que lo veía cerca. ¡Pequeña sabandija! Ella fue la primera en saber que su pareja era… era un… un…  _ **hombre**_. Aún no podía procesar semejante información.

Paige iba a convertirse en su Beta y eso no le serviría para destronar a su padre pero a Derek no le importaba eso por aquel entonces -cuando era solo un adolescente enamorado-. Ahora otro pájaro cantaba. Derek necesitaba superarse, como hombre y como lobo, porque su autoestima estaba por los suelos, enterrada, más profundamente que el cadáver del viejo Lahey. Y eso era bastante.

Encontrar a su Beta designado fortalecería sus instintos, su fuerza - tanto física como mental-, todo. Sería extraordinario siendo él de sangre azul. Así que Derek necesitaba convencer a su beta de unírsele. Con otra persona sería solo un Beta más… Con el Beta que su lobo quería, sería grande, sería el Alpha.

Pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo convencerlo si el propio Derek no estaba convencido de aquella locura?

* * *

Eran casi las cinco de la madrugada cuando Stiles empezó a despedirse de sus compañeros. Scott y Danny se quedarían hasta el cierre.

Stiles era el que más trabajaba cuando se hallaba allí.

El club se llenaba y todos querían la atención del hetero más codiciado. Del chico que hacía que los gays  rezaran por qué se cambiara de acera o, por lo menos, que fuera bisexual.

Por eso ni Danny ni Scott se enfadaban realmente con Stiles cuando dejaba de aparecer por unos días. Sabían lo estresado y cansado que se hallaba últimamente. Por suerte su padre se estaba rehabilitando en el hospital y su TDAH se mantenía lo más normal que podía. ¡Bendito sea el Adderall y su jodido creador!

Si Derek Hale tenía alguna duda acerca de introducir a Stiles en su vida Scott y Danny se encargaron de borrarlas en un dos por tres y sin saber realmente que lo hacían.

Stiles iba casi saltando hasta la gran puerta trasera con el letrero Exit en verde y blanco cuando Danny pego el grito…

« ¡Queremos función, Queremos función!» Stiles maldijo la hora en que les contó aquello y lo usaron a su beneficio, para chantajes y futuras venganzas.

Intento huir.

 Pero fue inútil.

Scott lo agarró del cuello de la chupa de cuero marrón y lo lanzó a su público, quienes lo arrastraron hasta cerca del escenario. Suspiro y, con un susurro, llamó:

«Boyd.»

Un tío tan grande que parecía un armario de cuerpo color chocolate y ojos intensos posó su oscura mirada en él.

Stiles suspiró. «Creo que no hay de otra, tío. ¿Me acompañas?»

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de los labios gruesos y oscuros y asintió siguiendo a Stiles, que se posicionaba en el centro del escenario.

Scott les lanzo los micrófonos uno por uno y, usando el karaoke montaron el fondo musical, la letra era cosa de ellos.

Stiles empezó a moverse al son de la música, contoneándose de un lado al otro, colocándose el micrófono muy cerca de los labios.

 _Y bésame muy lento que la noche se acaba_  
aprovecha, calla y no me digas nada   
si quieres seguirle a la tentación   
déjate llevar por la situación   
tú y yo, **(tú y yo)**

Boyd se fue acercando lentamente…

 _Nuestros cuerpos pegaditos_  
causando una fuerte explosión  
no sé porque me gustas tanto  
y quiero probar de tú sudor

Mientras Stiles se dedicaba a seguir bailando esperando a que él se colocara a su lado, con movimientos sensuales -sin llegar a ser amanerados- Boyd se colocó casi a su espalda.

_pero igual quiero tenerte cerca  
hacerte el amor, tú y yo._

**_Quiero tenerte cerca_ **

Le sujetó de la cintura sin pegarse demasiado, Stiles no detuvo sus movimientos sutiles de arriba hacia bajo.

**_tú y yo solitos cierra la puerta_ ** __  
**quédate una ratito, una conversa**  
 **cinco minutitos y sin ofensa**  
 **dame un chancecito**  
 **para poder demostrarte lo que siento**

Stiles, contoneándose de un lado al otro, terminó quitándose la chupa de cuero y lanzándosela a Boyd, para después alejarse un poco.

  
 **_y te des de cuenta que no miento_ **

**_tú y yo nos queremos de hace tiempo_ ** _  
**pero no le hemos dado seguimiento.** _

Los labios gruesos de Boyd acompañaban perfectamente a esa voz varonil que encendía a varios. Casi parecía susurrar la letra.

Stiles sintió una mirada demasiado penetrante sobre él, buscó que era lo que lo hacía sentir así. Halló aquellos ojos de un verde intenso escondidos tras las sombras y el humo del ambiente. Allí estaba, sentado en una de las mesas del fondo. De pronto se sintió desnudo frente al público. Aquella mirada casi le quitó la respiración y _nadie_ le quitaba la respiración a Stiles Stilinski. Mucho menos un hombre trajeado.

**_Suavecito me fui envolviendo_ ** ****__  
como el humo me iba atrapando  
y yo como loco también creyendo  
al lado tuyo despierto soñando  
tú y yo,  _(tú y yo)_

Sin poder quitar la vista de aquel sujeto de mirada felina prosiguió con su parte de la canción. Casi entraba fuera de tono, de no ser por el codazo sutil de Boyd -que repitió un “tú y yo” un par de veces cuando solo iba una-. Volvió la vista pero el sujeto ya no estaba. Impulsivo, buscó mientras cantaba a aquel moreno ojiverde.

 _Nuestros cuerpos pegaditos_  
causando una fuerte explosión  
no sé porque me gustas tanto  
y quiero probar de tu sudor  
y también quiero tenerte cerca  
hacer el amor tú y yo.

Boyd le cantaba al oído mientras Stiles se meneaba a su lado.

**Muñeco usted me tiene loco, lo reconozco**  
 **pero no abuse que así tampoco**

Los movimientos de cadera que stiles hace así abajo y arriba se intensifican, casi en círculos, dejando a mas de uno hipnotizado, era como el movimiento sagas de una serpiente en la arena.  
Se pone frente a frente a Boyd y sigue bailando a un Boyd algo desubicado, pero comprensivo que lo deja liberarse y hacer lo que quiera.

**Se flexible, cede un poco**  
 **déjeme verlo tan siquiera en foto**  
 **tome su tiempo, deme una pista**  
 **dime si estoy o no estoy en tu lista**

Entonces otra vez se activa su sexto sentido: Ahí está mirándolo de manera penetrante y con una socarrona media sonrisa.

**háblame claro, sé sincero**  
 **pero please, no me tenga en espera…**

 

Lo ve pedir una copa en la barra, sin quitarle la mirada de encima _. “_ ¡Vamos, tío! ¡Deja de mirarme! ¡YA! ¡Mierda! Seguro que tengo hasta las orejas rojas de la vergüenza…” Pensaba Stiles sonrojado.

 _Suavecito me fui envolviendo_  
como el humo me iba atrapando  
y yo como loco creyendo  
al lado tuyo desierto y soñando

 No es la primera vez que un tío le mira así… con deseo. Pero no es deseo lo que ve en él, no exactamente, al menos.

“¡Pervertido de mierda!” Piensa.

Susurra  « ¿Quieres acción? Pues la tendrás…»

Nota el movimiento incomodo del moreno al poner sus manos sobre la cintura de Boyd, quien le deja hacerlo porque conoce a Stiles y él no va a ser el que rechace algunos toques gratis. La mirada verde brilla y lo ve mostrar sus dientes en una mueca de molestia. “¿Qué le pasa a este idiota? ¿Es que se cree que soy suyo o qué?”

 _Bésame muy lento que la noche se acaba_  
aprovecha, calla y no me digas nada  
si quieres seguirle a la tentación  
déjate llevar por la situación  
 **tú y yo,**  (tú y yo)

Así que…  
O ese tío era algo de Boyd o era un admirador suyo que no sabía que él era completamente hetero y que no tenía oportunidad alguna.  
O, en el peor de los casos,  era un psicópata pervertido o algo similar. No le conoce como para dar un diagnóstico exacto…

 _Nuestros cuerpos pegaditos_  
causando una fuerte explosión  
no sé porque me gustas tanto  
y quiero probar de tu sudor  
pero igual quiero tenerte cerca  
hacerte el amor, tú y yo.

Terminan con una pantomima parecida a la de los cantantes originales, ambos sonriendo al público enloquecido por la sensualidad que ambos ponen a un tema que han retocado para volverlo homo, como casi todo en ese club.

Es cuando baja que se encuentra con Scott con un vaso de agua mineral listo para él.

«Gracias, bastardo. Te has vuelto considerado y todo...»  
Scott sonríe negando. «Aquel tío te lo envía.»  
Stiles escupe en la cara de un ya no sonriente Scott. « ¡¿Qué tipo?!»  
«Aquél…»  Busca señalarlo pero no lo encuentra, se encoje de hombros y se conforma con describirlo. «Era… moreno de ojos verdes y llevaba trajecito pijo…»  
«Joder…»

* * *

Al fin, a las 5:45 Stiles pudo huir. Podría quedarse con Scott pero prefirió su incómoda y vieja cama al sillón de su amigo.

Scott tenía un piso en la parte de arriba del club por lo que solo debía llevar a Danny a su casa después de cerrar a las 6:30 aproximadamente…

Stiles salió sonriendo ante los piropos obscenos qué varios le dedicaron. Él no era homofóbico aunque sí que le chocó que su tío le dejara al mando de semejante imperio. Respetaba los gustos ajenos mientras respetaran los suyos. Masajeándose la cabeza con el corte a ras y apenas un poco de tinte rosa cubriéndole las puntas se dirigió al jeep que estaba aparcado cerca del callejón, alejado de todos.

Entonces creyó escuchar un pequeño sollozo. Se acercó a la entrada del callejón sin llegar a meterse porque estaba demasiado oscuro, debía ser cauteloso. Volvió a escuchar un lamento, casi animal. “¿Quién sería?”

 «¿Hola.. Hola..? ¿Hay alguien ahí?» Escuchó otra vez el sollozo. « ¿Necesita ayuda?»

 Y cuando ya estaba con las piernas temblándole cual vibrador «Mi padre es policía… tal vez… podría…» algo se movió hacia él. Stiles se echó para atrás.

La luz dejo ver a una mata oscura con los ojos de un color dorado brillando en la noche. Era un lobo. Stiles se quedó paralizado. “¿Qué hace un lobo aquí? ¿Y si ataca a alguien?”

«Ho-hola, amiguito.» Se acercó despacio y se agachó a su altura. No quería que el animal se asustara y le atacara.

El lobo agachó su cabeza y casi a rastras se fue acercando a Stiles, sumiso, completamente sumiso. Como si tuviera miedo de que Stiles le lastimara. El chico del pelo rosa, con cuidado, levantó su mano y acarició el lomo del lobo- su pelaje era bastante suave-. Por suerte los años como ayudante de veterinario la habían servido de algo.

 Quiso levantarse e ir por Scott pero el lobo le mordió el pantalón y lo retuvo a su lado, evitando que se marchase emitiendo pequeños gruñidos. Stiles suspiró, el lobo gruñía amenazador cada vez que intentaba llamar por su teléfono y  le enseñaba sus grandes colmillos como diciendo “No te atrevas a hacerlo.”

  
Se volvió a acomodar cerca del lobo, que levantó una de sus patas- la derecha- y la alzó gimiendo, como si estuviera lesionada. Stiles lo examinó con cuidado. «Si solo me dejaras llamar por teléfono.» Suspiró.

Se levantó, sacudió su ropa y abrió la puerta del jeep tras la mirada penetrante del lobo, que se le hacía terriblemente familiar. Stiles dudo unos segundos mirando el jeep y al lobo intermitentemente. Al final, se agachó e intentó alzarlo para ponerlo en el vehículo.

«Joder ¿Acaso comes niños? Estas gordísimo, pesas una tonelada.» Se quejó Stiles y se tuvo que alejar ante un gruñido.

«Ok, Ok, no te alzo pero entonces ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?» El lobo se irguió derecho y casi sin apoyar su pata derecha se acercó al jeep y de un salto subió.

«Jodida Bestia, debería dejarte aquí.» Lo escuchó gruñir cuando arrancó el Jeep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción de este capitulo es Bésame de Maluma Ft Kafu Banton. Yo nunca la había escuchado antes pero me ha gustado :)  
> Si habéis llegado hasta aquí y os ha gustado dejad kudos o un comentario, por favor, para saber vuestra opinión... ;P

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado y si ya habéis llegado hasta aquí dejad un comentario para que Cintia24 y yo sepamos que nuestro trabajo merece la pena. Saludos a todos ;)


End file.
